the shadow from the mirror
by Ace-the-puppet-master
Summary: so I got an idea after watching that episode of super natural where the little girl saw the post of the sister and the goast tried makeing her commit suiside... so.. I thought of this.. where a girl named lunna had a friend named Alice everyone thought she was amaginary till one day..
1. chapter 1

"lunna, why did you leave your sissors on the floor?" "that wasnt me, papa." lunna said. "then who was it?!?" lunnas father asked. "it was Alice." lunna said. "who?" lunnas father asked worried. "Alice, shes standing right there." lunna said. "theres no one there sweaty... wait... oh lunna, sweaty... your to old for imaginary friends.. your 10 now.. sweaty, hate to brake it to you but... Alice doesn't exist..." lunnas father said. "SHE DOES EXIST AND SHE ISNT IMAGINARY!" lunna said.

the nest day lunna woke up and couldn't find one of her father's. "daddy... wheres papa?" lunna asked.. "what do you mean.. he should be in the kitchen.." lunnas father pauses... his husband... is dead on the floor with a kitchen knife in his chest... "LUNNA GET THE PHONE" her father said wnd she did. "hello, my husband's dead on our kitchen floor with a knife in his chest... a huh... no... ok..." her father cuntinued and told them where to go. the call ended. lunna had tears going down her face.. "papa.." she wispered in a broken voice.. her father hugged ger and pulled her face into his chest. lunna started crying.

 **three** **years later**

"hay.. get up! your going to be late!" lunnas father yelled. "you know ever since papa commeted-" "WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT LUNNA NOW BRUSH YOUR HAIR AND TEETH, GET DRESSED AND GET CEREAL!" Lunnas father said angerly..

Alice finnishs everything and walks to the bus stop.

she puts her head phones on and listens to nate wants ro battle... his voice makes her happy... she sits on the edge of the side walk. she hums to her tunes...then she feels something touch her.. she looks up. "a.. Alice..." lunna says...


	2. chapter 2

i saw Alice, standing there.. she was different though... she had black hair her skinn was very pale and she wore a black dress with a wight color. i felt something in my stomach... not that fact that i haven't seen her in years but.. feelings... like... love... i stood up and looked at her. i was finally her hight. i hugging her... then she pushed me away.

"our love left when you stopped talking to me... when your father ignored me, lunna... i love you but for this to go farther... we need to run away..." alice said in a cracking glitchie voice.

"i don't want to run.. i will do anything else.. just please.. don't leave me again." i begged.

"is your father home" Alice said.

"n-no...why?" i said.

"lets go." alice said. she pulled me back to my house.

we walked in. alice opened the silverware drawer and pulled out the sharpest knife and handed it to me.

"w-whats this for?" i asked.

"you want to be with me forever... don't you" Alice asked.

"yes." i say.

"than stab yourself.. hold my hand and stab your self" alice said.

i starred at the blade. "i don't know about this." i said.

alice took my face and held it with her other hand.

"lunna, i love you. but the only way we can be together is if... you die..." Alice said getting super close to my face.. i see the death in her eyes..

i look down... then i stab my self in the stomach. i look at alice as i fall the the growned i see her twisted smile.. and blood coming from her eyes.

6 hours later.

"sweetie, im home... i thought ive been hard on you latley. *shuts the door and goes into the kitchen* so i got you- OH MY GOD LUNNA!!!!" her father said.

we can see everything thats happing but no one can see us..

Alice sneeks behind me and grabs my hand then my waste. she puts her had at the side of my neck... "we can finally be.. together" Alice said.

"you did it.. you did it.. didn't you.." i said.

"in don't know what you are talking about.."Alice said.

"you convinced papa ro kill himself.. didn't you..." i said trying to pull out of alices grip.

Alice looks at me.. her eyes atrart bleading again...

then.. i wake up..


End file.
